foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Fox
The Shadow Fox is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Shadow Fox is a Fox-type Zoid, created specifically by the Helic Republic to support units of Liger Zeroes during the Republic invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx. A high-speed, medium size Zoid, the Shadow Fox is very fast and agile, and one of the most capable Zoids of its size. The Fox's greatest asset, however, is its stealth systems. The Zoid is equipped with numerous sensor baffles and radar-absorbing material that makes it almost undetectable by most sensors. On top of that, the Zoid is equipped with a sophisticated optical camouflage system that renders it invisible. The Shadow Fox's main ranged weapon is a 30mm Beam Vulcan cannon mounted on a flexible turret on its back. The cannon has a very broad arc of fire, allowing the Fox to attack enemies at almost any angle. The Zoid's other ranged weapon is a rather unusual one; a net launcher mounted in the tail, designed to entangle enemy Zoids. The Zoid mounts one other unusual feature; the Laser Vulcan can be easily removed and replaced with a wide array of other weapons systems. In addition to various Custom Parts, the Fox can also mount weapons from other Zoids, like the Genosaurer's long-range pulse cannons, the Lightning Saix's boosters and beam cannons, the Spinosnapper's chainsaws, or the Gojulas's buster cannon. Battle Story Appearances The Shadow Fox was first deployed in ZAC 2101, during the Republic's invasion of the Dark Continent. The Zoid was deployed alongside the Republic's Liger Zeroes, and was initially successful. The Shadow Fox and Liger Zero combination continued to succeed until encountering the Eisen Dragoon Berserk Führer and Grounchar units. The timely arrival of the Republic's Gunbluster Zoids saved them, allowing them to continue with their missions. The Helic Republic later designed an improved version of the Shadow Fox. Known as the Fire Fox, the prototype was stolen by the Neo-Zenebas Empire, and later put into limited production by them. Media Appearances Anime New Century Zero The first appearance of the Shadow Fox in anime was during the latter episodes of Zoids: New Century Zero. The Shadow Fox was a prototype Zoid developed for the Backdraft Group by Doctor Layon, and was given to Brad Hunter after the destruction of his Command Wolf AC. Although the other characters belief was that Brad had joined the Backdraft Group, a loophole in the Zoid Battle Commission's regulations retroactively classified the Shadow Fox as a Blitz Team Zoid. Fuzors In Zoids: Fuzors, Marvis used a Shadow Fox both as a member of the Mach Storm Team and after he escaped from prison. His Shadow Fox was equipped an energy shield, but, despite this, it was destroyed by Helmut and Sigma's Command Striker in episode 10. He later had it replaced with a Styluarmor. Several other Shadow Foxes appeared as background Zoids in Fuzors, including one with a reversed gold and black colourscheme in episode 24. Genesis Two different Shadow Foxes were featured in Zoids: Genesis, coloured the same as the gold Shadow Fox above. In the series it/they are part of a guerrilla group allied with Ra-Kan's resistance against the Digald Empire. The Shadow Fox appears to be less technically capable than the New Century Zero or Fuzors versions. References *Shadow Fox - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia